


Looking out for Junko

by cuttlefishebooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mental Instability, No Incest, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishebooks/pseuds/cuttlefishebooks
Summary: Junko returns home from a photoshoot and learns why she should of looked out for those stairs. Mukuro has to look after Junko (Ryoko?) after an accident.This is just a fluff fic of Mukuro and Ryoko been sisters like they deserve. No smut, or incest.Takes place in a weird AU where Dangan Ronpa Zero happened but never completed so Junko's plans for despair never panned out... Fully.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Ikusaba Mukuro/Otonashi Ryouko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Looking out for Junko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joshapi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joshapi).



Mukuro’s eyes opened at 6am precisely. She swung out of bed and moved to her drawers. The winter coldness of the mansion didn’t bother her. She pulled out her working out clothes and slipped them on. She looked in the mirror and counted her freckles… Same as yesterday.

She walked through the dusty corridors of the mansion. She heard creaking one of the rooms… She reminded herself that Junko was out on a photoshoot in Kyoto. It wouldn’t be her. Perhaps a rat. Nothing to worry about. Dust kicked up as she walked down the carpeted stairs, making her hold her breath. The stairs were oddly long. They went from the ground, to the third floor. The second floor had been where their parents had done most of their work from… Mukuro didn’t like to go on that floor so had no objections to Junko’s insane mansion renovation sealing that area off.

‘Wednesday the fifteenth. January. Two thousand and twenty.’ Mukuro thought to herself as she passed the out of date calendar she swore to replace tomorrow. She swore that everyday.

The gym, like her room, was clean and well maintained. Unlike the rest of the mansion, Mukuro made sure those rooms kept clean and free of rubbish. She considered hiring a maid to deal with the rest and frowned as she remembered what happened to the last maid… Maybe when Junko is on a long photoshoot in America or Europe.

Mukuro stretched first. Warming up herself before she began her daily workout. After her short stretch regime she began her main workout.

She sat on the leg curler and tucked her feet into it. She began to lift and count in her head. The weight was adjusted perfectly for her. She could feel the tension after each curl and after the first set, she let out a satisfied exhale. Another 4 sets of this with short breaks between.

Next was arm curls. Again, they had been left on the weight perfect for her. Another 5 sets later she stood up and stretched out. She then moved to a mat and began to do push ups. For the next 5 minutes she worked away on the push ups. Taking a break every 25 push ups.

Once that was done she lay on the mat for a few minutes to relax. Checking her phone… No messages from Junko. Mukuro felt a strange icy grip of fear, anticipation and excitement. Junko was always so stressed out and mean when she came back from a photoshoot. Maybe Junko would succeed in killing Mukuro if she got worked up and angry enough… Mukuro sighed at the thought of being free from Junko.

She pushed herself up and got onto the rowing machine. Setting the tension high and starting to push herself away to row. Back and forth she went. Rowing until she had racked up a mile.

As she stood up, she heard a loud crash from the lobby. Oninstinct, Mukuro dashed out into the lobby, ready to fight off intruders or worse, real estate agents! She slid to a halt on the dusty wooden floor as she burst in and saw the source of the noise.

Junko Enoshima sat upon her large suitcase. She grinned and waved at Mukuro.

“Hey sis! Came home a bit early.” Junko declared. She couldn’t help but giggle at Mukuro’s face that was struggling to fight between showing disappointment and relief. “Be a babe and take my bags to my room would you?” She said, pointing at the suitcase she was sitting on before hopping off it. Her heels connecting with the floor echoed through the mansion as if to tell the mansion the rightful owner had returned.

Mukuro stepped forward and took Junko’s suitcase. It was heavy. Mukuro thought of saying ‘You got a body in here or something?’ As a joke but knowing Junko, it would probably be true. She made her way to the stairs and sighed. She couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad Junko had come back.

Up the stairs she began to go. Junko behind her, mindlessly babbling on about her photoshoot. It sounded fun, being a model. Half way up, Mukuro had tuned Junko out now. Instead she was thinking of the times Mukuro would tell Junko her war stories. It would always make Junko smile when Mukuro told her of the various ways she had slain her enemies. Mukuro began to think about peace. How boring. Was this how Junko felt about hope? She hummed thoughtfully as she compared hope and peace, war and despair.

Mukuro reached the top and stopped to catch her breath. She was so caught up in her own thoughts however, she reacted completely on instinct to Junko’s next action.

“Like come on slowcoach!” Junko said playfully, slapping Mukuro’s butt. Mukuro, on instinct, swung around, eyes filled with fury. She lashed out with a swift kick to Junko’s chest, only then realising what she had just done. Mukuro could only watch in slow motion as Junko began to fall backwards. Sadly, there was not enough time to warn Junko about the stairs. Mukuro could see Junko’s disgusting smile of despair. Junko was probably despairing over her sister finally snapping and attacking her… But it wasn’t like that! It was a reaction! Mukuro lov-

Mukuro was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Junko falling down the 51 steps. It looked more like a ball of dust rolling down the stairs as the dust was kicked up! She watched in horror as Junko hit most of the stairs and ended in a crumpled pile at the bottom of them. Mukuro looked down at Junko in silent horror at what just happened before letting out a scream of surprise and running down the stairs.

“J- Junko? A- Are you okay?” Mukuro cried, her heart beating in fear of losing her twin. Junko responded with a cough that let out another cloud of dust. Mukuro fell back onto the floor and wiped her brow. “Oh good… You're alive.” She mumbled. Mukuro looked over at the stairs. Was that trail of pink blood always there?

‘Oh no! It wasn’t!’ Mukuro’s mind set alarm bells off as she ran to find some sort of first aid kit. The basement? Junko keeps all her toys down there… Surely she would keep bandages too? She ran down into the dark basement and began to go through the room, trying to ignore the body tied to the chair. She made a mental note at least to dispose of it. She began to go though Junko’s toy chest. A rusty metal box.

A saw? No… Pliers? No! Bottle of poison? Hm… Not yet. Ah hah! Bandages! Probably left by Junko’s girlfriend. Mukuro grabbed them and ran back up the stairs.

Junko was sitting up now, looking around with a smile. Mukuro rushed to Junko’s side and unbunched Junko’s pig tails. Then wrapped the bandage around Junko’s head… It was hard to tell where the injury was in all of the pink blonde hair so Mukuro might have overdone it.

“A- Are you okay Junko? You didn’t break any bones did you? Should I call a doctor?” Mukuro asked, hugging Junko tight.

“Eh? Junko? Who is that? Who are you? Where am I? If I need a doctor my doctor is Matsuda!” Junko replied, her voice sounding more natural, less forced but slightly worried. Mukuro looked at Junko with confusion and concern.

“Y- Yeah! I’ll call Matsuda right now…”

Yasuke Matsuda was laying on the hospital bed, reading his latest manga purchase. The moment his phone began to ring, he sighed and slipped in his bookmark. He picked up his phone… Junko. He sighed harder and answered.

“What do you want now? I told you not to bother me.” Yasuke grumbled.

“Matsuda! I’m sorry.” Came the voice of distinctly not Junko. Yasuke sat up.

“Ikusaba? Why did you call with Enoshima's phone?” Yasuke asked. He was worried now and swung off the bed, slipping into his loafers.

“Sh- She had an accident… I kicked her down the stairs? She hit her head a lot! She doesn’t remember anything apart from you!” Mukuro cried down the phone.

“Okay, okay. I’m on my way now. Take her to your room… If I recall that is one of the cleaner rooms in your shitshow of a carnival attraction you live in.” Yasuke sighed. He hung up. He could trust Mukuro. She was level headed… Compared to Junko. He packed his bag of medical equipment and flipped the sign on his laboratory door from ‘The doctor is in; do not bother me!’ too ‘The doctor is out; do not bother me!’ He then ran down the corridor and out of the school grounds.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the mansion. He burst in and ran up the stairs.

“Ikusaba!” Yasuke called out. It echoed in the empty corridor. From one of the doors he heard a muffled ‘In here’.

On entering the room. It was indeed Mukuro’s room. Clean and well kept. Mukuro and Junko were cuddling on the bed and Junko was holding the phone, watching something with a smile. She looked up and saw Yasuke.

“Matsuda!” She cried, pausing whatever she was watching and expertly squirming free of Mukuro’s cuddle and leaping into Yasuke, hugging him tight. He let out a sigh and let Junko cling to him.

“All right. Sit down. I need to check your head for damage.” Yasuke grumbled. Junko opened her mouth. “Physical damage! Lord knows you have more than enough mental damage to complete several of my studies.” He sighed. Junko sat down on the bed. Mukuro watched.

After some time and discussion. Yasuke pulled Mukuro out of the room. Leaving Junko to keep watching whatever she was watching before Yasuke showed up.

“Remember the experiments I did on her? Her plan to prove that even with hope she would still be just as powerful, where she became her… Forgetful self. Ryoko Otonashi?” Yasuke said. Mukuro’s heart sank and turned to ice.

“You don’t mean…” She whispered.

“Yes. The fall seems to have knocked part of that back into her. I don’t know how long it will last. If we are lucky… Forever.” Yasuke shrugged.

“How can you say that?” Mukuro hissed. “Junko is the real her! Not some forgetful bimbo who is obsessed with her doctor.” She clenched her fist.

“All I’m saying is. If it means less students vanishing when Junko is bored and a stop on her weird ‘end of the world’ fantasy where she locks your class in the school. Good.” Yasuke stood defiantly against Mukuro. He knew she could kill him in many different ways of various pain levels. But if Ryoko was back, he would be happy and would make sure she stayed around as long as possible. “Anyway! I’m out! I have stuff to do.” He said, writing a note and pushing it into Mukuro’s hands. He then made his way out and started to head back to his laboratory.

Mukuro poked her head back into her room. Junko… Or, Ryoko, was still watching the film on the phone. Mukuro looked at the note.

Ryoko Otonashi, that is your name, if you are reading this then I am not around right now. This is Mukuro. She is your twin sister. She loves you and will look after you. It also seems you lost your memory notebook. Have Mukuro take you out into town and buy a new one. Yasuke Matsuda.

“Hey… Ryoko?” Mukuro stepped in, trying to smile as sweetly as she could. “I have a note for you. From Matsuda.” She held out the note. Junko’s(?)... Ryoko’s(?) attention snapped from the film at the mention of the note from Yasuke.

“Can I read it?” She asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Ryoko took the note and began to read it intently. It was so strange for Mukuro to see that innocent excitement from Junko. Mukuro struggled to remember the last time she saw Junko that genuinely excited. It had been when she was accepted into Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Fashionista. She discarded her true name and took on the name Junko Enoshima. Junko had been particular about this. Saying knowing her true name would be akin to knowing a demon’s true name. Only two people alive knew Junko’s true name anymore and they had sworn, out of love and devotion to never speak it or write it down ever again. Mukuro was snapped out of her thoughts of the past by Ryoko’s laugh.

“Oooohhhh hoo hoo hoo!” Ryoko always had the weirdest laughs. “A twin sister!? Oh yes! I can see it! Woah! Easy to see who got all the good looks!” She beamed. Mukuro blinked… A- A compliment? Or was this a cruel prank…

“Y- You did?” Mukuro replied cautiously. Ryoko let out another laugh and leapt out the bed at Mukuro. Mukuro froze in terror, for a brief moment she could see Junko in those eyes. She needed to move! She needed to react! She needed to-

Ryoko harmlessly flew into Mukuro and wrapped her arms around her in a tight, warm hug. Mukuro couldn’t move… Was this Junko? Was this Ryoko?

“Don’t be so silly. You are the prettiest between us.” Ryoko whispered warmly. She sighed contentedly. Hearing those words echoed in Mukuro’s mind. For so long Junko had said the cruelest things… But now, Ryoko said things without the filter of despair.

“You are too kind…” Mukuro whimpered as she felt all the tension in her body evaporate, then she finally found the courage to hug Ryoko back, clinging on just as tight, fearing Junko could tear this moment away at any moment.

Mukuro buried her head into Ryoko’s shoulder to hide that she was crying from her twin. She felt... Happy, at the compliment... How long would this last?


End file.
